Electronic devices can change their behavior based on whether a peripheral device is connected to the electronic device. For example, a music player device can route audio to a pair of headphones when the headphones are connected to a headphone jack of the music player device.
Additionally, some peripheral devices can wirelessly connect to an electronic device, and a user can send information to the electronic device by providing an input to the peripheral device. For example, a wireless headset can wirelessly connect with a mobile phone and can include a button on the wireless headset that can be used to answer a voice call on the mobile phone. However, requiring user interaction with a peripheral device to communicate a user command can be non-intuitive, can involve hard-to-press controls, and can otherwise be burdensome.